Worlds Apart
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Ikari and minor BelleShipping. When Paul comes home to Dawn after a couple years, he finds out she's dating Drew! And with the war drafting occurring, will Paul and friends get drafted? How will he tell Dawn?


**PLOT:**

**This is set around WW1**

**Ikari, Contest, Poke and minor Belle shipping.**

**I don't support Belleshipping, but it ended up that way. It'll turn into Ikari as I write.**

* * *

><p>It was the time of day were everything seems perfect. The time when the sun sets. Just standing in her normal clothes in front of the bright, orange and yellow sky was a girl who loved the sun. She loved this day the most. It seemed like one of those days that made it seem like the world was at peace. She sighed. She looked around and kicked a rock. She was waiting for a friend of hers. She had gotten a letter from a friend of hers who had disappeared. He had lost his whole family in this war, so her family adopted him. He had disappeared without a bye. She had told her mother that she was going to see a friend. It was the truth. She frowned and sighed. Where was he? He was supposed to come back an hour earlier. She had planned a lot for the two. Now her plans were ruined. She sighed and turned to head back. She stopped when she heard someone call her. She turned and gasped, then ran toward her friend. He waved, but she tackled him to the ground. He looked at her, surprised. She smiled at him. The two got up and started to walk toward her home that would be changing a lot in the next couple days.<p>

"Wait here ok?" She told him. He just nodded and watched her run inside. He waited for about a minute until she came out with her mother. He watched as her mother ran up and hugged him.

"Been a while hasn't it Johanna?" He muttered.

"Paul! Where have you been?" She asked, not answering his question. Paul sighed.

"I wish I could tell," He muttered. Johanna stopped hugging him and wiped her tears away.

"Why don't we go inside and eat?" She asked with a fake smile. Paul nodded and the three entered the house.

* * *

><p>"Dawn?" Paul called though the door. He sighed as he stood outside her small room. He didn't know if she wanted to talk to him or not. He waited for a minute before going into the room. She was asleep. He sighed and sat next to her, watching her. She had fallen asleep on her bed reading a letter. Paul looked at it and carefully took it from her hand. He saw whom it was from and was kind of surprised. Paul sighed and placed the letter on her side table, then left Dawn to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Dawn yawned as she got up. She looked at her hand, closed and opened it about five times, and then started to panic.<p>

"Where did Drew's letter go?" She screamed. She fell back down on her bed, crying silently. She sat there crying until Paul walked in. He sat next to her and sighed.

"Dawn, you ok?" He asked quietly. He took the letter from the side table and placed it next to her. She looked at it and stopped crying, jumping up and wiping away the tears. She smiled at Paul and hugged him, making him blush. She got up and went to grab a pen and a piece of paper. Paul watched her as she happily wrote. He sighed. "Hey Dawn?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah Paul? What is it?" Paul sighed.

"Is Drew your…" He stopped his self before he could say anything else, but she seemed to understand what he was saying. She smiled and nodded, then turned back to her paper.

"Yeah. I'm dating Drew. It made May sad of course, but she found someone else," Paul sighed. "Misty's in love with Ash still. So many things have changed Paul!" He got up.

"Well something hasn't changed," He muttered as she finished her letter. She looked at him, confused. "It's nothing," He said when he saw her looking at him. Paul left the room, but Dawn stopped him.

"Paul! Send this to Drew for me please!" Paul looked at the letter he now held in his hand. He sighed.

"Fine," Paul turned to her. "You're so much trouble, troublesome," Dawn glared. "You know that right?" She pouted and walked back into her room, leaving Paul without an answer.

* * *

><p>Paul sighed as he handed the mailman the letter. They had been talking for a while about things.<p>

"Do you think you'll get drafted, Paul?" The mailman asked. Paul sighed.

"I've gotten drafted, so have Drew and Ash," He sighed again. "They haven't told anyone, since we promised to keep it a secret," The mailman nodded.

"You'll have to tell the girls soon. When are you leaving?" Paul sighed.

"In two days," The mailman smiled.

"Well I'll see you later Paul. I've got to finish my route!" Paul nodded as he walked back inside, not knowing Dawn was listening the whole time.

* * *

><p>Dawn looked at her hand as she laid down on her bed. She couldn't get to sleep and her face was covered in tears. She was confused as to why Paul never told her he was leaving. And he had just got back too! Dawn sighed and stood up, wiping away the tears. She decided she would visit Drew.<p>

* * *

><p>Paul was wide-awake, thinking of how he would tell Dawn that he was leaving. He was afraid she would cry again. He hated seeing her cry. He glared at the roof like it was Drew. Yes Paul had said to take care of Dawn for him, but that didn't mean to get in a relationship with her. Paul knew Drew liked May and hated Brendan, since they had sent each other letters. Paul sighed and looked to his door when he heard another door open. Someone was leaving and Paul knew who it was. Without much of a thought, he got up and quietly left his room to find Dawn in the hall.<p>

The two stared at each other for a good five minutes. Dawn turned to look down the hallway.

"What are you doing up?" She whispered coldly. Paul was surprised. He was the cold one, not her.

"Couldn't sleep, how about you?" He whispered back. Dawn sighed.

"I heard what you were talking about with the mailman," She started. "So I'm going to see Drew." Paul sighed.

"Well then, let me go with you," He muttered. "I don't like the idea of you going alone,"

"I can do this alone," Dawn said. "I don't know why you don't trust me Paul,"

"It's not that Dawn," Paul whispered. "I don't want you to get hurt!" Dawn pouted and ran down the hallway. Paul glared and sighed, then followed her.

Dawn looked back quickly and then turned forward as she ran. She was trying to lose Paul. She wanted to do something herself without always having someone at her side. She also didn't want him to see her cry. Dawn found herself falling, but someone caught her before she could fall.

"Careful troublesome," She heard in her ear. She blushed as she looked into Paul's eyes. The two sat there for a while, like time was frozen right there. Dawn got up and sighed.

"Thanks," She muttered.

"No problem, you need to be more careful," He replied. "Now lets go see Drew,"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. I'm ending this here for now.<strong>


End file.
